


Please Give Me Requests!

by Im_A_Terrible_Person



Series: Requests :) [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Bottom Charlie Dalgleish, Bottom Floris | Fundy, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Ted Nivison, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Power Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Smut, Switching, Top Alexis | Quackity, Top Charlie Dalgleish, Top Floris | Fundy, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, Topping from the Bottom, don't really like that dynamic, top Ted Nivison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person
Summary: I would really like some ideas!! There are things that I won't do, which I'll list in the work, but I'm running out of good ideas.I will most likely update this later, and all works that I write from this will be found in the series.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Minx | JustAMinx, Charlie Dalgleish/Cooper Schulz, Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt, Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/SwaggerSouls, Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/Ted Nivison, Charlie Dalgleish/Ted Nivison, Charlie Dalgleish/Wilbur Soot, Cooper Schulz/Jschlatt, Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Joko/Cooper Schulz, Joko/Cooper Schulz/Travis | Traves, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Minx | JustAMinx/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ted Nivison/Cooper Schulz
Series: Requests :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 121
Kudos: 43





	Please Give Me Requests!

Hello!

I'm writing this on my phone, so the formatting might be a little off, but I hope i still get my point across!

Things I Will Write:

Fluff  
Smut  
Angst (Sparingly, writing angst makes me very sad)  
Any ship I've mentioned in the tags  
I will write other ships, though I might not write them if I don't know/get the ship.  
Most kinks, with a few exceptions

Speaking of,

Things I Won't Write:  
Pedophilia/Any Underage Sex  
Cannibalism  
Gore (There will be exceptions, but it makes me uncomfortable)  
Most People From the DreamSMP not mentioned in the above tags, there's thousands of other works about them and I feel like I should put my energy elsewhere  
Scat  
Insects  
Bestiality (No fucking, like, actual animals. Hybrids and certain mobs will be acceptable)  
Non-con. (There will be exceptions, I just really like soft fluffy smut a lot more than brutal stuff)  
Incest  
Vomit  
Age play (I will do regression fics, but those have to be strictly fluff)

There might be more that I haven't thought of. If I come across something I won't write, I'll add it to the list!

If requesting smut, please name the ship, the dynamic (Who's top/bottom and/or who's dominant/submissive) and any kinks you'd like included.

For example, if smut:

Ship: XXX  
Dynamic: Top!XXX/Bottom!XXX (Dom!XXX/Sub!XXX)  
Kinks: XXX, XXX, XXX

If requesting fluff, please write out a prompt for what you'd like the characters to do. I might require more information for any activities I'm inexperienced with writing, or just plain unfamiliar with.

If fluff:

Ship: XXX  
Prompt: XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX

I'll go back and edit them later :)

IMPORTANT: I stopped watching the DreamSMP on November 16th, if your prompt includes any events/lore from after that , please give me an explanation of the events/lore relevant to your prompt. I only watched the parts including Wilbur Soot and Jschlatt, so I don't know much about the other people on the server (Niki, Bad, Dream, Techno, etc.). It will probably take me longer to complete these prompts because I don't know a lot about these characters. I might not even write it, but I'd rather you know that before leaving a prompt instead of stringing you along.

If you're wondering when your fic will get written, here's a rough idea of what I'm writing over the next few days!

Schlattbur Puppy Play - COMPLETE

Schlackity Role Reversal - COMPLETE

Jscicle Nivison - COMPLETE

Wilbur Soot/Technoblade - COMPLETE.

Chuckle Sandwich - COMPLETE

TechNiki - COMPLETE

Schlackity - COMPLETE

Schlattbur - COMPLETE

Dream/Schlatt - COMPLETE

Swagger/Schlatt - COMPLETE

Jbladeza - COMPLETE (Note: Awesome ship name)

Schlatt/Friends - COMPLETE

Taking a break on Wednesday!

Schlatt/Wilbur/Quackity - To be completed Thursday

Techbur(Justahornyanon) - To be completed Thursday

Niki/Wilbur(fool) - To be completed Thursday, maybe Friday

Schlackity(bruh) - To be completed Friday

Schlattbur(spain without the s) - To be completed Friday

Schlackity(beepbeboop) - To be completed Saturday

Chuckle Sandwich(anon :)) - To be completed Saturday

Sundays are Continuations!

Mondays are busy days.

Fundy/Schlatt(trixareforkids) - To be completed Tuesday

Jblade(BigBrainYes) - To be completed Tuesday, maybe Wednesday

Chuckle Sandwich(bababooey) - To be completed Wednesday

Jblade(walleater) To be completed Wednesday

Charlie/Schlatt(howdy :^)) - To be completed Thursday

Schlackity(Kot/don't know how to do the dot thing/) - To be completed Thursday

Ted/Charlie(EliNotFound) - To be completed Friday

Jblade(Kirlya_Tzara) - To be completed Friday

Fluff is intermittent!

REQUESTS ARE: OPEN (ps: i'm looking for fluff fic requests at the moment, for a little variety. still want smut stuff, but I really want to expand into fluffy stuff more) 

I'm trying to experiment a bit more with writing smut, to try and make it more interesting, so these could go a bit slower than I hope and/or be a bit shorter than what I've been putting out lately. Please tell me if I forgot to put one here :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a request work, please tell me if there is anything else I should add.


End file.
